1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, in which a dielectric layer is stacked on an electrically conducting layer using electrodes that drive an electro-optical layer, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an electro-optical device (liquid crystal apparatus), which is used as a light valve or the like of a transmission-type liquid crystal apparatus, an electro-optical layer (liquid crystal layer) is arranged between a first substrate on which pixel electrodes are formed and a second substrate on which a common electrode is formed, and an image is displayed by modulating light, which is incident on one side of the first substrate and the second substrate, in a liquid crystal layer. At this time, light is transmitted through the common electrode. Therefore, in a case in which a decrease in transmittance is generated due to wavelength dispersion in the common electrode, the quality of a displayed image decreases. In contrast, a structure (refer to JP-A-2001-21879) has been proposed in which the light-transmitting dielectric layer is stacked on the electrically conducting layer that uses the light-transmitting common electrode in a reflection-type electro-optical device.
However, in the transmission-type electro-optical device, in a case in which the image is displayed by modulating light, which is incident from one side of the first substrate and the second substrate, in the liquid crystal layer, light is transmitted through the common electrode and the pixel electrodes. Therefore, even though the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2001-21879 is used for the purpose of suppressing the wavelength dispersion, the wavelength dispersion is generated in the pixel electrodes, and thus it is difficult to sufficiently suppress a decrease in the quality of the image due to the wavelength dispersion.